


Still Turning

by Miss_KeyToe



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Blood Loss, Childbirth, Explicit Sexual Content, Hit by a train, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major complications of childbirth, Mpreg, NO NOAH, Near Death, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Very difficult birth, doctoring, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_KeyToe/pseuds/Miss_KeyToe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting out of order as I write out of order.</p><p>Background: Reid survived the accident. Also, male pregnancy is super dangerous and secretive.</p><p>I'm not in the medical field, so I'd really like feedback on the medical parts.</p><p>Also, I watched ATWT since the 80s but not consistently until I got a DVR in approximately 2004. So if any of the details are wrong, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really the beginning, I think. Again, I'm sorry that I keep publishing chapters out of order.

Reid sat in the doctors’ lounge holding a patient’s chart but his mind was a million miles away. So much had happened, was still happening, in the months since the accident and he was overwhelmed.

The future was scary for the first time in Dr. Reid Oliver’s life. He’d never felt this out-of-control before and it terrified him. Control, planning, organization were the most important things in Reid’s life and nothing had ever stolen his composure like this before.

Reid groaned and leaned forward to massage his throbbing calf, which was propped on the lounge coffee table. As he did so, he knocked over his cane, which had been leaning against the couch next to him. He swore at the cane but didn’t go to pick it up just yet. He hated that damn thing. It was a symbol of everything in his life that had been broken.

Reid had had his life planned out from a young age and never had lost sight of his goals. His parents had always treated him as a fellow adult, and Reid had risen to the challenge. He’d inherited his superior intelligence from both of them and had focused in on science at a young age. While the other kids were still catching lightning bugs, Reid had been devouring medical and scientific academic journals that his parents brought from the university where they were both professors. An outsider might have thought that Reid should have spent more time playing or being a child but his parents had understood him. While he couldn’t tolerate the emotional nurturing that most children craved, Reid responded to their intellectual nurturing. His parents had studied him, like the intellectuals they were and they met his unique needs like no two other parents could have. With no other children to draw their focus, Reid was their only subject and they fed his passion for science and encouraged him to always strive for greatness. Emotional intimacy was replaced by intellectual intimacy in this small family and all three members respected and stimulated the others.

Reid had finished high school early, with honors of course, and had been a seventeen-year-old sophomore in college when both of his parents had been killed in a car accident. He had responded logically at the time, tying up the remnants of their lives without missing classes or letting his grades slip in the slightest. College, and medical school, would be paid for by their estate and Reid had gotten rid of nearly everything else. The items he had saved would make no sense to an outsider but sentimentality had always been a foreign concept to Reid. Instead of photos and souvenirs from his childhood, Reid had saved mostly academic works that had inspired especially lively discussions between the three of them. This was how they had bonded to each other.

Alone in the world, Reid had continued working towards his goals. He’d always been fascinated by the brain and had picked neurosurgery as his focus even before finishing elementary school. Education came easily to him, as learning was his hobby. While the other students hated spending their evenings studying, Reid happily did it for fun. He would read the course materials over and over, daydreaming about chemistry, and doodling anatomical diagrams to unwind.

Reid never felt that he had missed out on socializing. A social life seemed like a distraction, an annoyance. He was fulfilled by intellect, and spending his days learning was all the stimulation he needed.

Physically, Reid had always known that he was attracted to other men but had never thought too much of it. He had come out to his parents when he was young, still in middle school, and they had responded with support. Honestly, it hadn’t seemed to add to or detract from their relationship. It was just a new piece of information to be considered and digested.

If his parents had ever expected Reid to begin dating, they never let on. He was neither encouraged nor discouraged to socialize and it was his choice not to. Reid had had very brief physical relationships starting during his college years, but he’d never desired anything longer. The men he chose to date understood from the start that there would be no pillow talk, no cuddling, no holding hands and they went in with their eyes open. Reid could not afford any distraction from his goals.

In medical school, Reid had started working out, not out of vanity, but as part of his drive towards excellence. He’d gained some weight as an undergrad and knew that a lack of stamina would create an obstacle in his medical career. Doctors had to be able to thrive on only a few hours of sleep, and be on their feet for hours, sometimes days, at a time. The delicate operations that Reid would pioneer, that he was already beginning to visualize, would demand a surgeon in tip-top shape.

So, even as he became more and more attractive to potential romantic partners, Reid had always been content to be single. He experienced physical attraction and, given his good looks, was usually able to follow through on those feelings, but he’d never desired a relationship, a future, until he’d met one Luke Snyder.

Luke had thrown Reid’s carefully-ordered world upside-down. First under duress, Reid had followed Luke back to Oakdale, Illinois to treat Luke’s injured boyfriend, Noah. As that relationship had fallen apart, Luke and Reid’s attraction to one another had taken over. It had been a slow build but, for the first time, Reid had wanted more with this young man.  Yes, Luke was younger, still in college, and it made Reid defensive whenever it came up. But the truth was that they were both at the same stage in their emotional development. Luke had only had the one serious relationship before, and this was really Reid’s first. They were truly well-matched, even if a few of Reid’s colleagues preferred to think and spread rumors to the contrary.

And for the briefest, sweetest window, their relationship had been the most perfect thing that Reid had ever had in his life. It had taken them too long to get on the same page about their relationship, to get to a point where neither of them was pulling away and it was electric. Physically, mentally, emotionally, intellectually, even spiritually, they had connected on every level. Both men had been caught off guard by the intensity of their bond.

Reid had had Luke on his mind practically every minute of the day. They’d been together almost constantly outside of work/school hours.  Reid would find himself smiling at the strangest times because a thought of Luke had crept into his mind. Even as the train had barreled down on him that awful September day, Luke had been the last thought on Reid’s mind.

  _Hit by a train_. The craziest, most un-survivable thing that Reid could possibly think of. His car had actually stalled on the railroad tracks, one of the biggest soap-opera clichés ever, one of those things that never happened in the real world. But it had actually happened.  Amazingly, his car had been hit at an angle, minimizing the damage to Reid’s body, and saving the donor organ he’d been transporting back to the hospital.

Still, the damage had been horrifyingly bad. His left leg had borne the brunt of the impact, and it had been crushed and severed. Reid had lost a massive amount of blood in the seconds it took him to pinch off the artery. He’d bled internally from a fractured pelvis, lacerated spleen, and bruised kidney. If Reid hadn’t stayed conscious, hadn’t had medical training, his wounds would have killed him in the few minutes it took the paramedics to arrive.

At the hospital, Reid had been given 50/50 odds of survival and only a 25% chance of saving the leg. He’d been in and out of consciousness for ten days while Luke used all of his considerable resources procuring the very best medical care. Bob Hughes, Memorial’s Chief of Staff, had used his connections to get Chicago’s best trauma surgeon to come tend to Reid’s internal injuries and stabilize the leg while Luke had flown one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the world to repair it.

The more difficult recovery had come from the blood loss, made more precarious by the spleen injury. Reid had been in the hospital for three weeks, receiving blood transfusions and surgeries to repair his leg. Twice, during those first days in the ICU, his heart had stopped. And Luke had been by his side for all of it. Sitting on the hospital’s Board of Directors, Luke had pulled every string to ensure his unbroken presence at Reid’s side.

When Reid had finally been discharged, it had been under the condition that Luke stay with him, and hire home-care nurses to come around the clock. Reid had been fed up, by then, with his lost independence. He would be in the wheelchair for at least another month and hadn’t even regained the strength to wheel himself around. His left side burned whenever he tried.

Angry and scared, Reid had felt smothered by Luke’s presence and had pushed him away. It had taken a full two weeks of Reid’s belligerence but Luke had finally retreated to the Snyder Farm, doubling up on the daytime home-care nurses to make up for his absence.

Reid had pushed his recovery to its limits. His relentless, single-minded focus had taken him from the wheelchair to a walking cast, to walking with a cane in short order. As soon as he’d graduated to the cane, Reid had begun lobbying his medical team to sign off on his return to work. Against everyone’s better judgment, Reid had returned to work just three months after the catastrophic accident that had come so close to costing him his life.

He’d returned on the condition that he would limit himself to office visits but that arrangement hadn’t lasted. Reid ached to get back to surgery and had negotiated a new arrangement to get back into the operating room. His leg still couldn’t support him standing for long periods, and working from a stool had proven too unwieldy.  The negotiated procedure was for Reid to work cooperatively with the other doctors, only stepping in for the most critical portions of the operation and coaching the lesser surgeons through the rest. It was an arrangement that wasn’t going well.

Reid had never hidden his derision for the other doctors, and his physical pain only made him less tolerant of their shortcomings. Internal and external frustrations taunted him, and led to miserable working conditions for everyone. The operating room, the one place where Reid had previously felt completely capable, was now where he felt the most miserable. In his darker moments, Reid wished that his arm had been damaged as badly as his leg so that he would have a reason to give it up.

Even Reid could tell that the other doctors and nurses wouldn’t put up with him much longer. He could see the writing on the wall. His career would be over, at least in Oakdale, if he couldn’t find a solution.


	2. Luke does Dallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to visit Reid because he's worried. He's going to find out everything.
> 
> Again, sorry for posting out of order.

Luke couldn’t go any longer without seeing Reid. Reid had sounded increasingly distracted on their phone conversations but insisted that there was nothing wrong. Luke knew Reid well enough to be worried.

When Reid had spent their last conversation telling Luke how much he loved him, and to take care of himself if anything happened, Luke had booked a plane ticket. Luke had patiently tolerated Reid’s insistence on solitude, even as he grew increasingly concerned. But this was too much. Something was wrong and Luke needed to be there with Reid.

Luke showed up in the mid-afternoon and picked up flowers before heading towards Reid’s apartment. At the last moment, he’d stopped for a pizza as well. He knew that Reid would prefer the pizza.

Standing at the doorway of Reid’s apartment, Luke had taken several deep breaths before knocking, preparing himself for Reid’s anger.

“Just leave it on the doorstep,” was the shout that Luke heard from inside the apartment. Reid’s voice. He was right there. They were so close.

Luke knocked again. “I said, leave it there,” came Reid’s annoyed response.

“Reid it’s me. It’s Luke,” Luke shouted back.

“Luke? What are you doing here? I told you not to come,” Reid responded.

Luke smiled, “We can have this conversation through the door or you can let me in.”

Reid opened the door from behind it a few seconds later. “Come in. Come in. Get in here.” He shut the door and turned to face Luke, frustration on his face.

Luke was first happy to see Reid, but it took him only a second to notice Reid’s large, round stomach. His mouth dropped and he stepped back in shock. The color drained from his face as Reid watched. “Reid? What-?”

Reid grabbed Luke’s arm to steady him and watched his face to make sure he wasn’t going to faint. “Come. Sit.” Reid led Luke to an armchair, watching his face closely.

“Reid, what’s--?” Luke faltered, trying again.

Reid sat in the chair facing Luke’s and looked straight into his eyes. “It’s a baby. I’m pregnant.”

Luke stared back in disbelief. Fear washed over his face. “Reid, that’s dangerous. You can’t have a baby. They…”

Reid maintained eye contact. “I’ve been very careful to stay in this apartment. No one else knows. We’re safe.”

Luke nodded but still looked uneasy. “This is why you came here?”

Reid nodded. “I had to leave Oakdale. We both know that there are no secrets there. I, or we, can go back after the baby’s born and say we adopted it.”

Luke was still trying to catch up. “The baby. Born. The baby will be born. Where are you going to do that? And when?”

Reid had taken Luke’s hands and was still looking into his eyes. “In just a few weeks. And here.”

“Here?” Luke asked. “This isn’t a hospital.”

Reid smiled, “No, it isn’t. But we can’t risk anyone else knowing. Anyone. So I’ve gotten all the supplies I can and now we just wait.”

Luke looked a Reid, taking in his round stomach again. “Reid, you need to see a doctor. How do we know-?”

Reid squeezed Luke’s hands. “I am a doctor. I ran all the tests I could before I left Oakdale, and the baby is healthy. I’ve been monitoring my own progress down here and everything is perfect.”

Luke wasn’t sure how to ask his next question but he had to, for his own peace of mind. Uneasily, he looked at Reid, gripping his hands back. “So the baby’s coming in a few weeks, and….” he trailed off. “You’re like eight months pregnant and I’m…”

Reid could tell what Luke was trying to ask. “It’s our baby. There hasn’t been anyone else. Naturally conceived, a few weeks before the accident.”

“So, I’m the… father?”

Reid chuckled. “We’re both the father.”


	3. Chapter 3

Luke opened the door to Reid’s apartment. “Reid, I was at the post office and they were holding –“ He stopped short as he saw Reid crumpled on the floor. “Oh my God. Reid?” He ran over to the still figure.

“Luke,” Reid gasped. With difficulty, he lifted his head to make eye contact.

“Reid, are you -- Is this – What’s happening?” Luke asked, alarmed, as he knelt by Reid.

Reid groaned. “Baby. Since yesterday. Was trying to get to my supplies.” He lifted his head to look at the open closet, the bag of supplies far out of reach on the top shelf.  
“Contraction again.” Reid dropped his head to the floor as the pain began to build again. Luke tried to stroke his hair but Reid shook him off. “No touching.”

Reid grunted and writhed as his stomach tightened painfully, not trying to breathe through the pain or visualize it away like they had practiced. He had given up, Luke realized.

Moving close to Reid, Luke tried to comfort him. “What do you need? What can I do?”

“Shut. Up.” Reid managed to answer, panting. He continued to groan with the pain, not opening his eyes.

Luke waited until this contraction was over before speaking again. Gently, he asked, “What do you need from your supply bag?”

“Right now, a saline IV, an antiseptic wipe, and a latex tourniquet.” Reid answered. It worried Luke that Reid wasn't opening his eyes.

Luke got to his feet and pulled the heavy duffel bag from the top shelf of the closet. He easily found the right supplies in the organized bag. “What should I do?”

“Give it to me,” answered Reid impatiently, “unless you've gotten your nursing degree without telling me.”

Reid took the plastic IV bag and struggled to sit up against the sofa. Luke finally knelt in front of him and helped him get upright.

Looking into Reid’s eyes, Luke could see that they were scared and unfocused.

Reid fumbled to start an IV. He tied off the tourniquet and swabbed the area but was having a hard time finding a vein. Luke could see Reid’s frustration but couldn't think of any way to help. Reid made one last attempt at hitting the vein before squeezing his eyes shut again. He dropped his medical supplies on his lap and would have fallen hard to the carpet if Luke hadn't caught him and eased his fall.

“Already?” Luke asked, “How close are your contractions?”

Reid started to answer but his breath was taken away by the pain that gripped his stomach, radiating into his legs and back. Everything hurt. Somewhere, he heard Luke talking but his voice was drowned out by the throbbing in Reid’s head. He ground his fists into the carpet, writhing as he willed this contraction to be over.

Helplessly, Luke watched Reid’s agony. He’d never seen anyone in this much pain and had no idea how to help. He waited until Reid’s body untensed before asking again, “How far apart are the contractions?”

Without opening his eyes, Reid answered, “Every four minutes for thirty seconds until I lost track.”

“Jesus, Reid. Were you ever going to call me?” asked Luke.

“Probably not. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this.” Reid struggled to push himself upright again, until Luke helped again. Opening his eyes, Reid picked up his supplies again and wiped everything down with another alcohol swab. This time, Reid wasn't racing to start the IV and was able to on his second try. Leaning back, feeling the cool saline race through his body, Reid looked at Luke. “I am glad you showed up. I was getting dehydrated.”

Reid taped the needle into position and handed Luke the IV bag. Luke hung it on the nearest lamp.

The IV immediately made Reid feel better. He’d been dangerously dehydrated, although there was no need to let Luke know. As the fluid flowed into his veins, the fog in Reid’s head cleared and the pain in his joints receded. “If you want to just put my bag down here beside me, you can go back to the other apartment,” Reid said without making eye contact.

Luke’s mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Reid’s mouth. “Leave? I’m not leaving.” He was hurt and insulted by the suggestion.

“Luke, it’s --.” Reid stopped with the early feeling of tightness in his stomach. Grimacing, he looked up at Luke. “Luke, I’m fine,” he said, panting. “And this seems to be a long labor, so...” He grunted as the pain built.

Luke realized that it was just Reid being uncomfortable with his vulnerability and not a personal rejection. He would have smiled at the absurdity of the situation if it hadn't been so serious. “Reid, you are not fine. And I’m not leaving.”

Feeling better from the fluids, Reid was able to maintain more control during this contraction. He was still panting and grunting but made it through without giving up. Sweat sprang to his previously dry brow, another sign of how badly dehydrated he’d let himself get.

Luke moved quickly. He gathered towels, blankets, and a damp washcloth for Reid’s brow. Filling a glass with ice water, he added a straw and brought it over to Reid, crouching in front of him and gently saying his name. “Reid”

Reid’s eyes were still closed as he rested from the last contraction. He just wanted to be alone. “Luke, I -“ He opened his eyes to see the delicious water in front of him. Luke gently placed the straw between Reid’s lips, letting him drink the cold liquid. “Thank you,” said Reid, gratefully making eye contact with Luke.

“Do you want to stay here?” asked Luke, “We can get you to the bed, or the tub, or even just up on the couch.”

Reid shook his head. “This will be fine. And I’m not in any shape to move on my own at this point.”

Luke sighed impatiently. “You’re not on your own. You didn't have to be on your own this whole time. Now, where would you like to be?”

Reid considered the young man. Luke was the most sensitive, loving person he knew. There was no way he’d leave. And there were more comfortable places to have a baby than the living room floor. Luke was more than strong enough to help him get wherever he wanted to go. “Bed,” he responded.

Luke carefully helped Reid to his feet and grabbed the IV bag. Slowly they shuffled, facing each other with the IV bag hanging from Luke’s collar. About halfway down the hall, Reid’s face tightened as the pain in his belly began anew. “Luke.” Reid gripped Luke’s shoulders tightly, pulling closer to the young man.

Luke felt Reid’s stomach tighten as it pressed against his own. He put his own arms under Reid’s pulling Reid’s upper body against his. “I've got you. It’s okay. Let go.”

Reid’s legs were shaking from exhaustion. Cautiously, he relaxed them and sagged against Luke. He groaned, the pressure on his back diminished. They stood there like that for nearly a minute, just breathing.

Reid released a deep breath as the pain of that contraction left him. He didn't really want to move. It felt good to be this close. Reid found his footing again but kept his body pressed up against Luke’s. Tentatively, he pulled his head back to look at Luke’s face, into his eyes.

Luke started to say something but Reid’s lips were over his before he got any words out. Reid kissed him urgently, hard and deep. Caught off guard, Luke returned the kiss before breaking it off. “Reid, we have to –“ His words were cut off by another kiss from Reid. “Reid, let me get you to bed.”

Reid and Luke made it the last several steps to the bed, and Luke carefully lowered Reid against the pillows. Luke sat on the bed next to him. “Reid, I don’t think –“

“I need this,” Reid was nearly pleading. He searched Luke’s eyes for understanding. “Please, just –“

This time it was Luke’s turn to cut off Reid’s words. He kissed Reid deeply while running his hands over Reid’s body.

Reid’s hypersensitive skin sent nerve impulses firing through his whole body. His cock, already hard, strained against itself, more erect than it had ever been before.

Luke’s passionate kiss slowed when he felt Reid’s body tighten in preparation for another contraction. He pulled back, prepared to move away.

“No,” said Reid, “Don’t stop.” He closed his eyes with the contraction but kept his hand in Luke’s hair, clenching the other one around Luke’s arm.

Luke let Reid hold his arm but pulled back to undress him. He carefully removed Reid’s shorts, gasping at the huge, erect cock under Reid’s round stomach. He looked up to Reid’s face but his eyes were still closed, the contraction still building.

Gently, lovingly, Luke ran his hands along Reid’s tense body, hearing Reid hiss when Luke’s hands brushed against his sensitive nipples. Cautiously, Luke leaned forward and took Reid’s nipple into his mouth. Reid moaned then, a response to the competing pleasure and pain signals his body was sending. Luke started sucking, and it nearly took Reid over the top. His cock ached with desire and he grabbed for it. Luke saw Reid reaching but grabbed his arm and pinned it against the bed.

“Be patient. I’ll get there.” Luke kept sucking and playing with Reid’s nipples, tasting the milk that Reid was beginning to produce for their baby. Eventually, Luke’s own hand made its way down to Reid’s cock and Reid whimpered in response. In a quick move, Luke’s mouth was off of Reid’s nipple and on his cock. Reid groaned and grabbed handfuls of Luke’s hair. Luke sucked the head first, teasing his way down the shaft. It wasn't taking much to get Reid off. Luke took Reid’s entire cock in his mouth and a single contact with the back of Luke’s throat made Reid lose it. Hard. His back arched and hips thrust as he came. Luke swallowed and looked up at him, smiling. He crawled up on the bed and kissed Reid, rubbing his own hard cock against the doctor’s thigh.

Reid ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, helpless to bring him to orgasm, especially as another contraction began. “Can I get you back later?” he whispered into Luke’s ear as his body began tightening. Luke ran out to the living room and grabbed the damp washcloth to run along Reid’s forehead as he labored. Post-orgasm, Reid definitely looked more relaxed and Luke was grateful that he’d been able to give him some comfort. The contraction passed through Reid’s body, only temporarily budging the serene smile from his lips.

After that contraction had passed, Luke began cleaning the comingled body fluids from Reid’s body while Reid watched him thoughtfully.

“Luke,” Reid started to say, “Luke, listen.”

“Hmm?” answered Luke.

“Look, if something goes wrong –“

Luke cut him off, looking into Reid’s eyes. “Reid, don’t.” The fear on Luke’s face was enough to make Reid’s heart drop. But this was a conversation they needed to have, should have had sooner.

“We both know how dangerous this is. Save the baby if you can. Raise it alone. But don’t call for help. No matter what. We both know what happens to men like me and it would be better for you and the baby to let me die.”

Tears sprung to Luke’s eyes. “I can’t.”

“You have to. I've thought about it and even if they could save my life, it would put both of you in danger if anyone found out. Please, promise me.”

“Reid, I can’t lose you again!” Luke broke down in tears. “First, the accident. You weren't supposed to survive that first night. Did you know that? And then twice, _twice,_ in ICU they had to bring you back. And then you were so angry with me; you made me move back to the farm and then you left me. You left me to come to Dallas by yourself.”

In that moment, Reid realized how selfish he’d been, how he’d taken Luke’s love for granted. He’d known everything that had happened, of course, but hadn't even considered Luke’s feelings.

At that moment, Reid was more in love with Luke than ever before. If he survived this, he’d spend the rest of his life caring for Luke. He’d never put him through this again.  
Pulling Luke close, Reid wanted to reassure him. “I’m the best doctor I know and I’m going to do everything I can to come through this, but you need to be prepared for the worst.”

Luke could only cry and clutch at Reid as another contraction began. Worried, Reid hugged Luke close through this contraction, violating his earlier no touching policy.

In Reid’s arms, feeling his body stiffen, Luke could no longer be in denial about the very real possibility that something could go bad. He made a deal with himself, to honor Reid’s wishes only if the baby survived. If the baby died, Luke would do anything to save Reid. He couldn't even entertain the thought of letting them both die.

Reid grunted through the contraction, holding Luke’s body against him. He wished he were able to make promises but, ever pragmatic, Reid knew that giving Luke false hope would only make it harder if things went badly. So he wordlessly squeezed Luke, kissing him hard on the head. As the contraction passed, Reid relaxed against the pillows and Luke silently got up, wiping away tears, to refill Reid’s water and get a fresh washcloth.

After Luke left the room, Reid leaned back and slipped his fingers into his vagina, checking his progress. He groaned with frustration.

When Luke came back, Reid beckoned him to sit on the bed next to him. After Luke set the new supplies on the nightstand, he allowed Reid to take his hands. Looking into Luke’s eyes, Reid said, “There’s something I need you to do for me.”

Luke searched Reid’s eyes for clues. “What?” he asked warily.

“After the next contraction starts, I need you to put your fingers inside of me and use your fingernail to break the amniotic sac. It’s the best way to speed up my labor. I would do it myself but I can’t get the right angle.”

Luke eyed Reid. “Won’t it hurt?”

“Yes, it will hurt. Really bad. And,“ Reid sighed, “It will make my labor faster and harder. But this is what we need to do. It’s been too long already and if this were a normal labor, in a hospital, I would have already been sent for a Caesarian.”

“Reid, I don’t want to see your pain get worse,” Luke pleaded but he knew what had to be done. “Will you still be able to be quiet enough to not alert the neighbors?”

“I’ll have to be,” responded Reid. “I can’t risk putting all of us in danger.”

 _All of us,_ Luke thought. After today they would be three.

Under Reid’s direction, Luke brought over a fresh IV bag and prepared the lower half of the bed with sheets and towels. Reid connected his new IV bag and passed it to Luke to hang.

“Now, go wash your hands,” ordered Reid. “One should be coming soon.”

Luke obediently washed his hands, scrubbed actually, all the way up to the elbow. He dreaded the idea of causing Reid greater pain. As he dried, his thoughts were interrupted by Reid’s distressed call.

“Luke? Please.”

Reid’s fists were balled and his eyes were closed already. With difficulty, he opened his legs and opened his eyes to nod at Luke. Cautiously, Luke inserted his fingers into Reid’s body. Reid tightened his jaw as his body tried to pull away from the intruding fingers.

“DO IT,” Reid demanded through gritted teeth. His face was turning red and his legs were trying to shut themselves. Luke plunged his fingers in as far as he could, feeling the bulging amniotic sac. He fumbled, trying to grab it with two fingers and create a hole. Reid’s body was practically lifted off the bed with the effort to cooperate. Luke was considering pulling out and looking for some kind of tool when he got it. He used his fingernail to create a hole and then pulled the sac, extending the tear. Reid collapsed back on the bed, feeling the pressure inside him shift. “That’s it.”

The fluid flowed out of Reid and on to the towels. He wanted to inspect it but was wracked by a fresh contraction, sharper than before. The baby’s head was directly on his cervix now and the pain took his breath away. With closed eyes and a clenched jaw he managed to ask Luke, “The fluid. Is it clear?”

Luke inspected the fluid. “It’s clear but there’s some blood.”

Reid started to catch his breath. “A little blood is okay. As long as there’s nothing green or brown.”

“Nothing like that,” responded Luke. He dried his hands on one of the towels and grabbed the damp washcloth to run on Reid’s sweaty brow.

Reid was grateful for the attention but wasn't able to respond. When the contraction finally ended, he opened his eyes to thank Luke.

Just as Reid opened his mouth, a fresh contraction ripped through his body, forcing the baby lower. It seemed like his whole body was on fire, radiating from his cervix.

Suddenly, Reid felt helpless. “Luke, I can’t do this.”

Luke brushed the sticky hair from Reid’s forehead, feeling powerless himself. “You are doing this. We’re getting close now.”

Reid’s eyes found Luke’s. “No, no. You need to go. I’m probably going to die and you need to go. You can’t be found with me.”

Luke’s heart dropped but he was determined to show confidence. Returning Reid’s gaze, Luke responded forcefully. “I’m not leaving. We are going to do this. This is happening and you’re going to be okay. There’s not any other option.”

Reid nodded weakly and shivered. Suddenly he was cold from the sweat. “Lie next to me. I want to feel you.”

Luke complied, pressing his body against Reid’s. As another contraction began, Reid’s whole body tensed. Luke tried to coach him, to remind him to breathe, but Reid was somewhere else and nothing was getting through. Then, in a terrifying second, Reid’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body collapsed onto the bed.

Luke scrambled to his knees. “Reid? Reid!” He shook Reid’s shoulder without response. “No, Reid. You can’t do this. You can’t leave me.” Luke felt for a pulse and found it. Reid’s breathing seemed shallow but it was consistent. Luke stared at the man he loved, panic rising in his chest. “Reid. I need you to wake up. Reid!”

Something clicked and Reid’s eyes fluttered open. Slowly, his eyes found Luke’s.

“Reid, you passed out. We need to get help.”

“No. No help.” Reid’s response was weak but firm. “I just need to deliver.”

Checking himself, Reid found that he was indeed ready to push, and the baby’s head had already moved into the birth canal. Struggling, Reid pulled himself up on to the pillows with Luke’s help.

As another contraction began, Reid was careful to keep breathing. Then, he took a deep breath and bore down. He could feel the downward movement of the baby but it was slow.

The breaks between the contractions were almost non-existent now. Reid barely had time for a sip of water before it was time to push again .

Luke wanted to do something, anything, to ease Reid’s burden but there wasn't anything to do. Reid was almost entirely in his own world now, only emerging for the water that Luke offered.

It took several hard pushes for Luke to see the top of his child’s head. It would appear during contractions but retreat when Reid let up. “Reid, I can see it!”

Reid grunted in response, too far gone for words. He pushed with all his might but could feel his progress reverse between contractions. He slumped back against the pillows, exhausted and thinking about giving up.

“Reid?” Luke asked gently, seeing the defeat on his face. “What if we try standing? Maybe gravity will help.”

Reid was too drained to protest, and he let Luke pull him into a squat next to the bed. His legs shook and he wouldn't have stayed upright without Luke’s support. Closing his eyes, Reid was able to lean forward against Luke for a few seconds before the next contraction began.

Bearing down again, Reid could feel the baby moving down faster than before. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that delivering too fast could lead to tearing but he didn't care anymore. He just needed this to be over.

Reid pushed and pushed, ignoring the end of the contraction. As the baby’s head emerged, Luke helped Reid brace himself between the nightstand and bed, and prepared to catch. “The head is out, Reid.”

With tremendous effort, Reid managed to stop pushing. “The neck,” he panted. “Check the neck for the cord.”

Luke felt the baby’s neck. “There’s a cord. Hold on.”

Reid panted and shook with the effort to keep from delivering. “Hurry,” he gasped.

Luke was able to hook the cord with his finger and pull it over the baby’s head. “It’s okay. I got it.”

That was all the permission that Reid needed as he strained to deliver the shoulders. Deepening his squat even further, he felt first one, then the other emerge. The rest of the baby’s body slipped out with a rush of fluid. Reid collapsed back against the side of the bed, completely depleted, as Luke caught their baby. Holding the baby in one arm, Luke steadied Reid with the other, keeping him from falling over.

“You did it. It’s done.” Luke quickly wrapped the baby in a towel and set it on the floor. Turning his attention back to Reid, Luke noticed blood on the carpet. “Reid. There’s blood.”

Eyes still closed, Reid responded, “Some is normal. ” He leaned against the bed, unable to summon the strength to even open his eyes. “The baby?”

Luke turned his attention back to the baby wrapped in the towel. Its eyes were open but it wasn't crying. Instinctively, Luke covered the baby’s mouth with his own and sucked out the mucous, spitting it on the carpet. Sputtering, the baby started to cry. Luke clamped and cut the cord, still focused on Reid.

Reid smiled but wasn't able to move or open his eyes yet. “Help me on the bed,” he requested softly. Luke carefully lifted Reid, who was limp with exhaustion, and tenderly placed him on the bed. Reid groaned as his sore body was jostled but sunk back into the pillows. He opened his bloodshot eyes for the first time since the birth. Looking to Luke he asked, “Well, what is it?”

“What is what?” asked Luke.

“The baby. What did we have?”

Luke still looked confused so Reid clarified. “Did we have a boy or a girl?”

“I didn't even check,” answered Luke. Passing the wrapped baby to its other father, Luke said, “You do the honors.”

Chuckling softly, Reid pulled back the towel, smiling at the discovery. “We had a girl.” The baby against his chest looked into his eyes and began searching for her first meal. Reid positioned the baby to feed as he looked her over. He hadn't examined a newborn in years but he could tell that this little girl was big and healthy. She was eating like a champ just minutes after birth, her color was good, and her eyes still looked into his as she fed. Letting her little hand wrap around his finger, Reid sighed, contented that they’d had a healthy daughter.

Luke kissed Reid’s forehead. There were no words to describe how his heart was soaring. He stood there, transfixed for a moment, before surveying the room.

Looking at the mess on the bed, Luke noticed, with alarm, that the umbilical cord still led into Reid’s body. “Reid? What about the placenta?”

Reid was also concerned but trying to manage it. “It can take up to half an hour. Breastfeeding should help. You should also massage my stomach hard, like this,” Reid showed him, “to help my uterus contract.”

Luke dutifully massaged Reid’s stomach, noting the time. The blood coming out of Reid’s vagina wasn't slowing and massaging his stomach only seemed to squeeze more out. “Reid? You’re still bleeding.”

Reid looked at Luke, trying to keep fear from his eyes. “Once the placenta is expelled the bleeding will stop.”

Luke anxiously kept massaging, watching the minutes tick by, and watching the blood stain grow. He didn't look up until he felt Reid place the baby on the bed.

Reid was pale, and clammy, and obviously not doing well. “Luke,” he panted, “You need to gently pull on the cord to get the placenta to come out. It’s not coming on its own. Be careful not to break the cord. And if it won’t come, you need to stick your hand in and remove it.”

Luke tried to protest but Reid cut him off. “It’s the only way to stop the bleeding. Please.”

Luke carefully pulled on the cord while massaging Reid’s stomach. More blood flowed out of Reid and he grew even paler. “Reid, I –“

“You have to go in after it.” Reid’s voice was just above a whisper as his eyes drooped, too weak to make eye contact. His eyes fluttered shut and Luke knew that he didn't have time to hesitate.

Plunging his entire arm into Reid’s body elicited only a soft whimper from the weakened man. Luke followed the umbilical cord to its end and found the uncooperative organ. Carefully, he peeled it from Reid’s uterus and pulled it out. Reid moaned with pain but didn't move. “Let me see it. I need to make sure you got it all.”

Luke plopped the afterbirth into a large decorative bowl from the nightstand and brought it around to the other side of the bed. Reid was too weak to even roll over. The baby squirmed next to him.

“Hold it up,” Reid requested. Luke held up the organ in front of Reid’s face, with an arm that was still completely covered in Reid’s blood. Reid visually examined the organ, declaring it complete. “It’ll be okay.” He shut his eyes as his uterus contracted down, finally staunching the blood flow.


End file.
